I'm Sorry
by JessRobStar
Summary: Zach breaks up with Cammie, completely crushing her heart, as Cammie learns what she did wrong, will she be able to learn from her mistakes? Will she be able to get Zach back? Or will she be left crushed in her own personal hell?
1. How?

Chapter 1

_I have been searching for your touch_

_Unlike any touch I've ever known_

_And I never thought about you much_

_Til I'm broken down and all alone, ohhh_

Zach, he left me. Never coming back and I was alone, all messed up. Bex had come into the room to comfort me, hugging me as tears fell down my cheek. All I wanted was to touch him one more time, to hold him one more time. "Cam, you need to stop thinking about him. He left you Cam, the most amazing girl I know, he left you, he just didn't realise how amazing you are" Bex says smiling. I nod trying to put a smile on my face. He was the best thing to ever happen to me

_Though I don't understand the meaning of love_

_I do not mind if I die trying, ohhh_

_Took it for granted when you lifted me up_

I still don't understand what love means and really what love is, it was complicated. Extremely complicated. But I never thought you'd leave, I thought you were mine forever and always, yeah I didn't treat you Zach the best, but I never thought he'd leave. Bex leaves me giving me a tight squeeze before walking out as Macey comes in. "Come on Cam, its movie night. Everybody is waiting for you" Macey says calmly. I shake my head quickly.

"Macey what did I do wrong?" I say my face in my hands. Macey shrugs coming to sit down next to me. "You loved him, didn't you?" Macey says. I sigh nodding. Macey smiles, I put my head against her shoulder as the tears pour. "Then you'll find a way to get him back" Macey says smiling sitting up, she heads for the door. "Macey" I say she turns around and looks at me sadly.

"Seriously. What did I do wrong?" I say quietly. Macey looks at me sadly.

"You didn't really show him that you loved him, you pushed him away. You wouldn't let him in" Macey says quietly walking out of the room

_I'm asking for your help_

_I am going through hell_

_Afraid nothing can save me but the sound of your voice_

_You cut out all the noise_

_And now that I can see mistakes so clearly now_

_I'd kill if I could take you back_

Nobody can help me now, well except Zach. But he ain't coming back to help me or rescue me from this hell that I am living without him. I know I did him wrong, but I never wanted to lose him. I'd do absolutely anything to get him back. Grant walks into the room shyly as he takes a seat next to me on the bed. "Have you heard from him?" I ask Grant not daring to look into his most likely disappointed eyes. Grant sighs. "He's headed back to Blackthorne, he told your mother he wanted out of the exchange so they sent him back. But he isn't doing well Cam" Grant says fidgeting with his hands. "I really did muck up didn't I? I didn't mean to say it" I say quietly. Grant sighs.

"What did you expect him to do when you said he's like his mother, you know how bad it is when you mention anything to do with his mother, and you didn't really seem to give a crap all that much, while you were dating" Grant says a little angry. I flinch not expecting it.

"I get it okay? I get it, I treated him like garbage and it's time to fix it" I say calmly. Grant nods walking out of the room. Tears start falling down my cheeks what if I can't get him back?

_Ohh yeh_

_Why must we be so ugly_

_And please do not think ill of me_

_Why does the one you love_

_Become the one who makes you want to cry_

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why?_

**So what did you think? This fanfic will be multi chapters, a songfic each chapter so yeah hope you liked it :D REVIEW! And PM me any good songs, that you think would be suitable**

**The song was How-Maroon 5**

**Check it out, it's a great song :P**


	2. We are Never Ever Getting Back Together

Chapter 2

Zach POV

_When you said you needed space. (What?)_

_Then you come around again and say_

_"Baby, I miss you and I swear I'm gonna change, trust me."_

_Remember how that lasted for a day?_

_I say, "I hate you," we break up, you call me, "I love you."_

I look over at Cammie and smirk "I love you Gallagher Girl" I say taking her hand in mine, she just blushes and we keep on walking.

I look over at Cammie, we were both studying on the history of the circle. Cammie looks up at me and shrugs. "Kind of weird that your mother went to Gallagher Academy" Cammie says looking into my eyes. I shrug, I hated talking about my mother. "Yeah it is weird, I guess" I say casually wanting to drop the subject. "I mean she's so much like you, I'm surprised they didn't let her go there" Cammie says casually. I snap. "What the hell Cammie? I am nothing like my mother! DO YOU THINK I AM SOME MONSTER! SHE'S VILE!" I say angrily standing up and throwing my books in her direction.

"WE ARE DONE!" I say angrily. Cammie looks at me sadly as I walk off angrily.

"ZACH!" Cammie screams.

_Oooh we called it off again last night_

_But oooh, this time I'm telling you, I'm telling you_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

_We are never ever ever getting back together_

She comes up to me in the halls straight after begging me. "Zach, please. I didn't mean that. It just came out I'm sorry!" Cammie says begging. I smirk walking away from her.

"You're not sorry" I say.

_I'm really gonna miss you picking fights_

_And me, falling for it screaming that I'm right_

_And you, would hide away and find your peace of mind_

_With some indie record that's much cooler than mine_

I sit down in my room, remembering the memories, the arguments.

"GALLAGHER GIRL! I'M TRYING TO PROTECT YOU! WHY WON'T YOU LET ME?" I yell angrily.

"BECAUSE THEY ARE AFTER ME ZACH! I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU GET HURT FOR SOMETHING THAT'S MY FAULT!" Cammie shouts.  
"I LOVE YOU AND WILL DO ANYTHING TO PROTECT YOU!" I shout. Cammie shrugs walking out of the room.

_I used to think that we were forever ever_

_And I used to say, "Never say never..."_

_Uggg, so she calls me up and she's like, "I still love you,"_

_And I'm like... "I just... I mean this is exhausting, you know, like,_

_We are never getting back together. Like, ever"_

Cammie walks into my room, this was her first time really inside Blackthorne, she'd only really been in the tombs. "Zach. I'm sorry" she says quietly not daring to make eye contact with me. I smirk.

"You never really cared did you Gallagher Girl? I opened up to you, I told you I loved you. And you didn't say you loved me back" I say quietly.

"I love you okay? I finally said it. I was scared to open up to you Zach, I was scared to have a proper relationship with you because I didn't want us to end up like my mum and Matt" Cammie says tears falling down her cheek.

"Gallagher Girl. Let me tell you something" I say sharply. Cammie looks at me hope filling her eyes.

"We are never ever getting back together"

**So what did you think? And thanks for the song, it's a great song. Anyway hope you enjoyed it. Please review? The song was we are never ever getting back together-Taylor Swift**


	3. Don't Speak

Chapter 3

Cammie

Don't Speak-No Doubt

_You and me_

_We used to be together_

_Every day together always_

_I see Zach walking down the hallway talking to Grant smirking as always. I'd never admit to this but when Zach smirked, It was kind of hot. Zach sees me and smirks. Yet again. I walk up to him casually as he gives me a kiss on the cheek as the three of us walk to Cove Ops._

"_What do you think Solomon has install for us?" Grant asks looking over at the two of us. We both look at each other casually and shrug. "Hoping a field trip. Theory is boring" I say smiling. Zach smirks as we head into class._

_I really feel_

_That I'm losing my best friend _

_I can't believe _

_This could be the end_

I'd left Blackthorne crying. I thought it would have been different but no, it was just plain horrible. Zach's words replaying through my head. We are never ever getting back together. It hurt, the pain was torture. Nick walks into my room sadly talking a seat on the bed next to me.

"Cam. You can't stay like this, you need to move on" Nick says calmly. I shake my head quickly.

"No. Don't you see how horrible this is, I'm just not ready to let him go" I say calmly.

"Cammie" Nick says as I put my head on his shoulder tears falling down my cheeks, my face red. I looked horrible. "If you want him back, prove it to him. Give him a reason to come back" Nick says casually. I get up off him and sigh. What could I possibly do? He obviously didn't want me back and had no feelings towards me anymore.

"Cammie. He still loves you, I can see it. But he's hurt Cam. He's angry. He's upset" Nick says calmly. I look at him and smile shyly. "I've seen him cry because of it Cam. And you and I both know, Zach never cries" Nick says getting up and leaving me.

_Don't speak _

_I know just what you're saying _

_So please stop explaining _

_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts_

"We are never ever getting back together" Zach says calmly. I look at him a tear falling down my cheek. "Zach. Please, just give me another chance. I can't lose you" I say sadly fidgeting with my bracelet. "Gallagher Girl, it has to be this way" Zach says a blank expression planted on his face.

"I can't lose my best friend" I say quietly. Zach sighs finally you can see a hurt expression on his face.

"Gallagher girl, we can't be just friends okay? Every time I look at you, my heart breaks just that little bit more" Zach says a blank expression back on his face.

"Zach. Just give me a chance, I'll do anything" I say throwing my hands up in the air.

"Gallagher Girl-" Zach says looking at me a tear in his eye. I start walking away and turn to look at Zach one last time, his green eyes melting my heart. "Just know Zach that I'm not about to give up, I'll love you, no matter what, no matter what hurtful words you say, no matter what you try to tell me, I'll love you, and I'll never give up" I say doing a half smile and walking out the door.

_Our memories _

_They can be inviting _

_But some are altogether _

_Mighty frightening_

We were sitting on the rooftop just looking at the sunrise. Silence. It was beautiful. Zach looks at me and kisses me, I kiss him back, we pull away about a minute later. "Thanks for bringing me up here Zach, its beautiful" I say smiling over at him.

"No worries Gallagher Girl. I'd do anything for you" Zach says smirking. I blush, as we go back to sitting in silence.

Tears begin falling down my cheek from the flashback, the memories. Some were amazing, but others they just made me want to die.

_It's all ending _

_I gotta stop pretending who we are,_

_You and me _

_I can see us dying, are we?_

I see that we look done. It seems like this is the end and baby I'm missing you, like crazy.

"Gallagher Girl" Zach says walking into the room. Zach was in my room, I thought I wouldn't see him for a while maybe even never. I look up at him. "Blackthorne boy" I say casually. I wipe the tears from my eyes, as he takes a seat down next to me. "Solomon said that well I have to stay at Gallagher for the exchange" Zach says quietly. I shrug casually.

"So I thought we should just, I don't know. Clear the air" Zach says putting his hands up in emphasis.

I shrug trying to be as casual as possible. Not wanting Zach to know, I was dying inside. In my own personal hell. So I kept a blank expression on my face. "I get that you're sorry Cammie, I get that. I get that you love me, and you weren't ready to open up to me, but what you said, hurt. And I don't know if we'll ever get back together or not. But right now, I just need space. To think about things" Zach says calmly. I look at him a smirk.

"Okay" I say casually. Zach looks at me, somewhat hurt.

"Come on Cammie, don't shut me out. You told me you cared. Don't pretend you don't" Zach says trying not to break down.

"I don't want you to see me weak okay? Tough, strong sexy Goode. I don't want you to see how weak I am okay? I've been torturing myself for days. In my own personal hell, I like to say. I. Don't. Want. You. To. See. Me. Like this" I say calmly. Zach looks at me sadly, unsure of what to say so he gets up and walks to the door when he stops.

"This could be the end" Zach says walking out.

**So what did you think? I'm not especially happy with this chapter, but whatever. I hope you enjoyed it, I just absolutely love this song, and wanted to include it in the fanfic. So hope you liked it and please review? And give me any songs that I should do, because I have absolutely no idea. So pm me or review any song ideas, maybe about saying goodbye? Or about not giving up? I don't know. I'll leave it up to you guys :D**


End file.
